The invention provides DNA sequences and constructs that are useful in genetic engineering of plants. More particularly, the invention provides an isolated DNA sequence encoding maize myo-inositol-1-phosphate synthase (MIP synthase) and novel regulatory sequences derived from the MIP synthase gene, that can be used to drive expression of a variety of nucleic acid sequences in embryo tissue of transgenic plants.
Plant genetic engineering projects require access to a variety of genetic elements that are used to regulate transgene expression. A primary example is the promoter, which regulates initiation of transcription.
A need exists for a variety of promoters for use in genetic engineering of plants. In particular, a need exists for promoters that drive expression specifically in embryo tissue.
SEQ ID NO:1 is the DNA sequence for maize MIP synthase.
SEQ ID NO:2 is the amino acid sequence for maize MIP synthase.
SEQ ID NO:3 is the DNA sequence for the embryo specific maize MIP synthase promoter.
The invention provides an isolated DNA molecule encoding maize MIP synthase.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides embryo specific maize MIP synthase promoters corresponding to or derived from SEQ ID NO:3.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides a DNA construct comprising, operatively linked in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction,
a) a maize MIP synthase promoter;
b) a DNA sequence of interest; and
c) a 3xe2x80x2UTR.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides a plasmid comprising a maize MIP synthase promoter, preferably bp 7-2064 of SEQ ID NO 3.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides a transformed plant comprising at least one plant cell that contains a DNA construct of the invention. The plant may be a monocot or dicot. Preferred plants are maize, rice, cotton and tobacco.
In another of its aspects, the invention provides seed or grain that contains a DNA construct of the invention.